


Ошибка

by Lan_Mao



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mao/pseuds/Lan_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке Kink 14.91 Хотсон.<br/>Шерлока накачивают наркотиками, и он под их действиями жестоко избивает и насилует Джона до полусмерти. Ватсон это все выдерживает и в итоге, понимая ситуацию, прощает Шерлока. А после неполного восстановления предлагает Холмсу заняться сексом по обоюдному согласию, "чтобы удовольствие смогли получить оба". Бонус автору за графическе описание сцен насилия. Рейтинг - NC17(21).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Планировался Hurt/comfort, но comfort почти нет, остался один Hurt

Сегодня я пришел немного раньше обычного, отмечали день рождения коллеги. Август в этом году выдался солнечным и теплым, пациентов было мало. Как пошутил именинник: «Не сезон».  
В руках покупки, у нас опять кончилось молоко, да и с остальным не густо.

Я сразу понял, что что-то не так. Холмс метался по комнате, запустив одну руку в волосы, а второй сминая ткань халата. На первый взгляд в его поведении не было ничего странного. Шерлок часто впадал в приступы раздражительности, особенно в отсутствии интересного дела. Но сейчас он работал над очередной загадкой, и мне об этом было известно. Меня встревожили глаза Холмса. Он только на секунду поднял голову и мазнул по мне взглядом, словно и не заметил. Но его глаза… он смотрел так, словно вновь увидел Баскервильского хаунда.  
Я прошел на кухню, поставил пакеты на стол, оставив разбор продуктов потом, и сразу вернулся в комнату. Шерлок по-прежнему нервно расхаживал из угла в угол, край его халата успел превратиться в жеваную тряпку. Нужно было понять, что происходит, тут дело не просто во взвинченном состоянии. Шагнув чуть вправо, я оказался прямо на траектории друга. Когда он подошел на расстоянии вытянутой руки, я взял его за плечо, в попытке привлечь к себе внимание. Из этого ничего не вышло, Холмс что-то сердито рыкнул и, резко вывернувшись, продолжил расхаживать взад-вперед. Единственное, что я успел заметить – расширенные зрачки и рваное дыхание. Плохо. Судя по этим признакам, Шерлок что-то принял. Но зачем? Он давно отказался от наркотиков и явно не собирался к ним возвращаться. Снова пытаюсь перехватить Холмса и осмотреть его руки, но он довольно грубо меня отталкивает.  
\- Шерлок! – он на секунду замирает, уставившись на меня своими ненормальными глазами.  
\- Ты! – выкрикивает он голосом полным неприкрытой ненависти и кидается ко мне.  
Не успеваю среагировать и получаю сильный удар в челюсть, отчего падаю на пол и больно ударяюсь спиной о маленький журнальный столик.  
Холмс и не думает останавливаться, в ход идут кулаки и ноги. Следующий удар по ребрам заставляет меня скрючиться на полу. Худое телосложение Шерлока производит обманчивое впечатление. На самом деле он совсем не слабый, в чем не единожды убеждались незадачливые преступники. Удары у него сильные, жалящие, выверенные и каждый четко достигает своей цели.  
Правая рука Холмса снова встречается с моим лицом, рассекая губы. Это совсем не похоже на удар неподалёку от дома Ирэн Адлер. Тогда он просто хотел разозлить меня, не бил в полную силу. Сейчас он вкладывает в удар все, на что способен, словно хочет разрушить и уничтожить меня. Меня ли? Я цепляюсь за эту мысль: Холмс не в себе, его чем-то накачали, я в этом уже полностью уверен.  
Очередной удар по ребрам вышибает воздух из моих легких. Я пытаюсь оказать сопротивление, или хотя бы уменьшить причиняемый ущерб. Зову Холмса по имени, чувствуя во рту вкус крови из разбитого носа и губ. Поднимаю руки в защитном жесте, и тут мне на голову опускается что-то тяжелое и мир гаснет.  
Не знаю, сколько провалялся без сознания, думаю, не слишком долго. С трудом разлепляю опухшие глаза. Я все еще в нашей гостиной, лежу на полу. Подняться не пытаюсь, все тело болит, словно по нему проехал каток. Спустя несколько секунд сознание возвращается полностью, а с ним и саднящее ощущение в запястьях. Не без усилий открываю глаза чуть шире, стараюсь сфокусировать взгляд на руках. Они связаны, синим поясом от халата Шерлока. Кажется, увидев их, я сильнее ощутил боль в перетянутых руках, Холмс явно перестарался.  
Еще несколько секунд уходит на понимание того, что я совершенно голый, явственно ощущаю под собой шероховатость ковра. Сзади раздается шорох, и Холмс садится мне на поясницу, ребра тут же отзываются острой болью. Возможно, они сломаны? Тонкие пальцы впиваются в волосы на затылке и с силой тянут назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Кажется, я издаю приглушенный стон. Шерлок, убедившись, что я пришел в сознание, презрительно фыркает и разжимает пальцы. Шея не в силах удержать кажущуюся невыносимо тяжелой голову, и я падаю рассеченной скулой обратно на ковер. Холмс поднимается и наклоняется прямо к моему уху.  
\- Ну что, продолжим? – и я не узнаю его голос.  
Слышу, как Шерлок отходит на пару шагов, слышу шорох одежды, и понимание настигает меня так же неожиданно, как первый удар Холмса.

 

***  
Я вновь пытаюсь позвать Шерлока, но губы разбиты и не слушаются, меня хватает только на стоны и хрип. Попытка повернуться вызывает новый приступ боли, но я стараюсь развернуться снова и снова.  
\- Куда собрался? – звучит этот новый голос.  
Мне на спину опускается босая нога и с силой придавливает к полу. Сил хватает только на новый стон.  
В голове проносится мысль, что подготавливать меня никто не собирается. И единственный мой, не особо удачный, сексуальный опыт с парнем из колледжа покажется просто нежной прелюдией.  
\- Шерлок, ты не в себе, ты этого не хочешь, - слова выходят тихими и хриплыми.  
Вместо ответа еще один удар по лицу. Кажется, я снова отключаюсь, но всего на пару секунд. Прихожу в себя и сразу ощущаю тяжесть на ногах. Холмс сидит на мне верхом, проводит руками по моей спине, спускается к бедрам и сильно сжимает их. Я все еще лежу на своих связанных руках, и локти больно упираются мне в грудь.  
Затем он кладет руки на мою задницу и, чуть сжав ягодицы, разводит их в сторону. Я непроизвольно дергаюсь, хотя и понимаю, что уже ничего не смогу сделать. Что бы ни вкололи моему другу, это напрочь отключило ему мозги.  
Я чувствую твердый горячий член Холмса возле моего входа. Он входит парой сильных резких толчков и шипит сквозь зубы.  
\- Узкий, сукин сын, но ничего, мы это исправим.  
Я же закусываю синий пояс, стягивающий мне руки. Только сейчас меня посетила мысль, что если я закричу, на крик явится миссис Хадсон и тогда… Хотя, ее, скорее всего, нет дома, иначе она уже была бы здесь, возмущаясь, что мы так шумим.  
Холмс дает себе несколько секунд передышки, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Боль от поврежденных мышц немного утихает, но стоит ему начать двигаться, как она возвращается с удвоенной силой. Теперь я уже не могу сдерживаться, сопровождая каждый толчок Холмса глухим стоном. Все тело болит, внутренности жжет огнем. Кажется, он никогда не остановится, продолжая резкими грубыми толчками вколачивать меня в гребаный ковер. Возможно, эта химическая дрянь как-то повлияла на потенцию Шерлока, а может удар по голове изменил мое восприятие времени. Не знаю, сколько проходит: минута, пять, десять. Холмс все еще продолжает двигаться, когда я чувствую, что тело решает сжалиться надо мной, и я начинаю погружаться в желанную темноту. Уже, будучи на грани сознания, я ощущаю, как мой друг в последний раз резко двигает бедрами и замирает, выплескивая в меня горячее семя. Это вызывает новую волну болезненных ощущений. Которые, к счастью, чувствуются уже не так остро. Звуки слышатся словно через слой ваты, а свет и вовсе померк, а может я просто закрыл глаза. Наконец Шерлок выходит из меня и поднимается. Секунду он стоит рядом, а потом толкает меня ногой в бедро, словно проверяя жив ли я. Так пинают сбитую на дороге бездомную псину. Я, наконец, теряю сознание.  
Первое, что я вижу, открыв глаза - это белый потолок. «Наверное, я в больнице», - моя первая мысль. Попытка повернуть голову не приносит результата, ее словно свинцом залили, я издаю слабый стон.  
\- Не шевелитесь лучше, - раздается знакомый голос.  
\- Я в больнице?  
\- Да, - обладатель голоса выходит в поле моего зрения.  
Ну, конечно же – Майкрофт. Как обычно идеальный костюм, неизменный зонт, только вот взгляд уставший.  
\- У вас легкое сотрясение, сломана пара ребер, и, - он запинается, - другие внутренние повреждения.  
Мне кажется, или старший Холмс избегает встречаться со мной взглядом.  
\- Как Шерлок? – неужели его удивил мой вопрос. - Он в порядке?  
\- Да, его вчера выписали.  
\- Майкрофт, - раньше я никогда не обращался к нему по имени, - Шерлок ни в чем не виноват, ему что-то вкололи.  
\- Знаю. Мы выясняем, что это за препарат. Точно пока сказать не могу, там целый коктейль намешали.  
Наступает тягостное молчание, и я спешу нарушить его, задав столь волнующий меня вопрос.  
\- Кто нас нашел? – голос все-таки дрогнул.  
\- Я, - Майкрофт, наконец, посмотрел на меня. – Я отправил Шерлоку несколько смс, которые он, впрочем, проигнорировал. Но дело было важным, и я приехал лично. Брата я нашел на диване без сознания, пульс у него еле прощупывался, вы были рядом, на полу. Затем, я позвонил в скорую, договорился с врачом, чтобы тот не вызывал полицию, решив, что лучше будет разобраться без их вмешательства.  
\- Спасибо, - Майкрофт в ответ коротко кивнул и направился к двери.  
\- Поправляйтесь, доктор Ватсон, - старший Холмс тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.  
За все время, что я провожу в больнице, Шерлок ни разу не пришел меня навестить. Я не злюсь на него, мне сложно представить, что сейчас чувствует мой друг, подозреваю, он просто боится. Меня и самого изрядно потряхивает, когда я открываю дверь нашей квартиры. Шерлок обнаруживается в кресле, в своей любимой позе: ноги подтянуты к груди, подбородок упирается в колени. Он бросает на меня быстрый взгляд и снова утыкается в колени. Я молча сажусь в кресло напротив, нам обоим нужно собраться с мыслями.  
\- Джон, прости меня, - Шерлок первым нарушает молчание.  
\- Шерлок, я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю… - он прерывает меня взмахом руки.  
\- Ты помнишь, я занимался теми странными самоубийствами? – утвердительно киваю. – Я их вычислил. Мне следовало позвать тебя, или связаться с Лестрейдом. Но я не стал, сунулся туда сам. Единственное, в чем я просчитался, что бармен тоже был замешан, он и подсыпал мне первую дозу этой дряни, потом мне вкололи еще. Не знаю, на что они рассчитывали, может, ждали, что я покончу с собой как другие жертвы? А вышло…  
Слова друга удивляют меня. Мало того, что он извиняется, так еще и признает, что был не прав. Сколько раз до этого я просил его не соваться в одиночку в предполагаемые бандитские логова, все без толку. Видеть Холмса в таком подавленном состоянии очень непривычно. Мне хватило времени, проведенного в больнице, чтобы все обдумать и успокоиться. Это было нелегко, но желание сохранить нашу дружбу и те, более близкие, отношения, что только-только начали зарождаться между нами, стало хорошим стимулом. Даже боюсь представить, что успел надумать себе Шерлок, с его-то гениальными мозгами.  
\- Я никогда не хотел, чтобы такое случилось, - Холмс как-то по своему понимает мое молчание, - я никогда не хотел, то есть хотел, но не так… - он резко замолкает, я забываю последние слова, - я не хотел причинять тебе боль, - наконец заканчивает он и снова утыкается в свои колени.  
Неуверенность – крайне редкая эмоция в арсенале моего друга, я не могу сдержать улыбку.  
Подхожу к ссутулившемуся в кресле Холму, беру его лицо в свои руки, заставляя посмотреть на меня.  
\- Ты такой, какой есть, я к этому уже давно привык. И уж если я не виню тебя в случившемся, то и тебе не стоит, – уверено смотрю в глаза Шерлоку, но мои слова явно не убедили его. Наклоняюсь и легко касаюсь его губ. Не настаивая, успокаивая, обещая.  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит попробовать еще раз. Только теперь сделаем все так, чтобы мы оба получили удовольствие, - говоря это, я продолжаю улыбаться.  
Несколько минут Шерлок сидит молча, переваривает услышанное, а потом смотрит мне в глаза и кивает, улыбнувшись самыми уголками губ.  
Ну вот, теперь-то все будет как надо.


End file.
